


countdown

by aberysywyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;)), Character Study, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Iwa and Oiks! Can you believe, Time Skips, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberysywyth/pseuds/aberysywyth
Summary: “Come on, Iwa-chan. You’ll have to get it someday.”Hajime frowns, fingers gripping the fabric of Oikawa’s t-shirt. “Sure. Someday.”Or, Iwaizumi and Oikawa's relationship throughout the years, told through the quiet moments.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	countdown

**Author's Note:**

> can i write something other than iwaoi drabbles?? the world will never know!!  
> once again please don't roast me for my kissing scene i don't know what im doing lol  
> please enjoy!! :)

20 years old

Hajime is drunk, stumbling across the sidewalk outside of campus, headache throbbing at his temples. He registers, vaguely, that Oikawa’s arm is wrapped tightly around his waist, and that he’s about three seconds away from crashing head first into the pavement. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa scolds, as Hajime tips over. His breath is warm against Hajime’s ear, and, not for the first time that night, Hajime wonders what it would feel like to have Oikawa’s lips on his. It’s beginning to be a problem. 

He huffs, meeting Oikawa’s tense look with a grin. “I’m fine, Shittykawa.” He drawls, faintly amused. Oikawa pupils are blown wide in the dark cover of night, but he can’t conceal the flash of fondness that skirts across his features. 

It’s Oikawa’s turn to huff. “You’re not going to be fine if you crack your head open, Iwa-chan.”

“Lemme let you in a secret, Oikawa.” Hajime murmurs, bumping his head against the taller man’s. He leans in, cupping a hand around Oikawa’s ear, then whispers, loudly, “I’m not actually that drunk.”

Oikawa lets out a bark of laughter, the one that he only does around Hajime, and Hajime smiles victoriously. “Yes you are, you goon.” He says in between laughs. 

Hajime pouts at him. “No, I’m not.”

“That’s not a good secret Iwa-chan! It’s not even true.” His pout only grows. 

“I don’t have any secrets, Oikawa. At least not ones that you don’t know.” He slurs. And, well, there is the fact that he kind of wants to make out with Oikawa, but Hajime isn’t nearly drunk enough to tell him that one.

Oikawa hums, gripping Hajime’s waist tighter. “There’s absolutely nothing, Iwa-chan?” He almost seems to be wanting a specific answer, but Hajime doesn’t know what it is.

He tries to collect his thoughts. “Ah, that one time your fish died your parents, ah,” Hajime stumbles before continuing, “they told you it was the cat but Takeru had put Gatorade in the tank.”

Oikawa gasps, affronted. “Are you serious?” 

“Yep.” Hajime laughs, arms coming to wrap around Oikawa’s waist until they’re facing each other. 

Oikawa frowns, and Hajime’s hand, on its own volition, reaches up and smooths the crease between his brows. A hint of something passes across Oikawa’s face at the action, but it’s gone before Hajime can properly decipher it. 

“I cannot believe you, Iwa-chan.” He grumbles, only a little bit off. “Anything else I should know?” 

Hajime hums, the words on the tip of his tongue. Not tonight, he thinks. Tonight, there’s something in his best friend’s gaze that makes him falter. “If I think of anything I’ll let you know.”

“Sure.” Oikawa says, as he begins to pull Hajime along the narrow sidewalk. “I cannot believe Takeru killed his favorite uncle’s fish.”

“You're not his favorite.” Hajime tells him, and the night sky swallows up Oikawa’s answering gasp. 

Not tonight, he thinks, Oikawa’s hand warm against his. But another. 

19 years old

“I cannot believe you.” Hajime grumbles, arms crossed across his chest. 

Oikawa, from where he sits on the ground, knees bloodied, grins up at him, and Hajime’s heart skips a beat. “It’s not my fault, Iwa-chan!” He trills, looking far too innocent for someone whose bike is bent at such an odd angle. “I wasn’t going to hit a squirrel! How mean would that be?”

Hajime really doubts that’s what happened but he goes along with it. “So you hit a tree instead?”

Oikawa laughs, snorting loudly. It's oddly ugly for someone so pretty, Hajime thinks unwittingly. “I saved a beautiful woodland creature, Iwa-chan. It’s worth a few scratches.” Hajime can’t help the smile that grows on his face in response.

“Sure, Shittykawa. Let’s get you home, yeah?”

Oikawa rises, pouting at the scrapes that cover his knees. “Iwa-chan!” He whines, draping himself over Hajime. “I can’t walk like this. It hurts.” And Hajime isn’t stupid, he knows that Oikawa is just trying to get a free ride home, he’s just weak for the other boy. 

Hajime grumbles for a minute, but they both know what’s going to happen. “Alright, Oikawa. Hop on.” His gaze turns a little eager before he jumps on Hajime’s back. 

Hajime grunts, shifting with the new weight, and Oikawa practically melts against his back, arms wrapping loosely around Hajime’s reddened neck.

“Onward!” He cries, far too close to Hajime’s ear. 

“Shut up.” Hajime says, though the smile on his face doesn’t fade until they’ve turned the corner and are marching up the block to Oikawa’s house, illuminated by the setting sun.

Age 18

When Oikawa bursts into their shared apartment with a tattoo kit Hajime knows something is going to go wrong. 

It’s far from the first time he’s brought it up; after all, he’s been begging Hajime to let him get an alien tattoo since graduation, as if Hajime has any sway in the matter. He’s been more antsy about it recently, though, after Mattsun got one without telling anyone, and Hajime is far from surprised when Oikawa informs him that he’s giving himself a tattoo. 

(He’s not surprised, he just thinks it’s going to be a disaster. That’s not a surprise, though)

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Hajime says, wincing as Oikawa pulls his jean cuff up with a manic look in his eyes, “let’s plan this a little better, okay?” Because if Oikawa fucks it up, like Hajime knows he will if he’s not careful, Hajime will be the one who has to hear him complain about it.

He grabs Oikawa’s hand from where it’s been itching towards the kit. “You know what? Let me do it.”

Oikawa eyes him with something like surprise. “Iwa-chan, I thought you didn’t want me to get one!” And Hajime has no qualms about him getting a tattoo, but he does about having him give himself an ugly tattoo. He says as much. 

“Listen. I have steadier hands than you do. Let me draw it out then we’ll see if you like it, yeah?”

Oikawa pauses, squinting at him almost suspiciously. When he determines that Hajime is sincere, he hands him the pen. “Please don’t screw this up, Iwa-chan.” He murmurs, bumping their heads together. Hajime swallows, nerves kicking in. He’s about to give Oikawa a tattoo. _Oikawa_ , and if Hajime screws up, he’ll never hear the end of it. 

“I won’t.” He says, hushed, as he begins drawing the small shape on Oikawa’s ankle. He snorts when he notices that his best friend shaved the area already, because of course he did. 

The first one comes out a little wobbly, and Oikawa eyes it with a critical gaze as Hajime gets the wipes out. “This needs to be bigger, Iwa-chan.” He says, already rubbing it off.

“Sure.” Hajime responds, drawing the design on a stray receipt nearby. “Like this?”

This one is proportioned better, and Oikawa gives him a thumbs up as he readies the pen again. “Go for it, Iwa-chan!” And Hajime is no artist by any means, just some schmuck tracing an alien onto his best friend's ankle, but he thinks it turns out pretty good. 

Oikawa seems to think so too, pulling back once Hajime is finished and nodding approvingly. “Alright, Hajime,” he says, suddenly serious, and the full scope of what’s happening seems to hit him, “this is the hard part. Can I trust you?” It almost feels like they’re referring to something else, but Hajime can’t put his finger on it.

“Always,” he answers, cupping Oikawa's ankle in his hand, pen at the ready. And as the first line connects with Oikawa’s skin, he smiles at Hajime, something soft behind his gaze. 

Age 17

The first time Oikawa is dumped, little happens. 

It was almost inevitable, everyone seems to think. After all, how can you have a girlfriend when you basically have a boyfriend (Hajime, who Oikawa spends every waking moment with) and a championship to win?

It is so inevitable, in fact, that in the Seijoh locker room, out of sight from Oikawa, is a board that displays bets for how soon the couple is going to split. 

Some are more hopeful. Hajime’s bet, oddly enough, is several months down the road from the actual break-up-date (April 14th, Kunimi’s actual bet), and Yahaba’s bet lists them getting engaged, then Oikawa getting poisoned. 

Most of them are much more accurate, and when Oikawa slouches into the club room that fateful afternoon, grumbling about how true love doesn’t exist, Kunimi gets no less than $200, alongside glares from the rest of the team. 

Oikawa cites the reason they broke up as “I was too interested in volleyball, Iwa-chan! Can you believe it?” But almost everyone hears the unsaid reason behind his words. _I was too interested in Hajime, can you believe it?_

Despite that, practice continues as normal. Hajime promises to get him ramen afterwards, and practice is oddly chirper, considering the Seijoh captain just got dumped.

It’s a different story the first time Hajime gets broken up with.

Hajime gets the confession letter from Imai Mayuki on the day of his 17th birthday. 

It’s wrapped neatly, stowed just inside his locker, and when Iwaizumi picks it up he thinks it’s a mistake until he sees the loopy kanji of his name.

Oikawa, peering over his shoulder, startles at it, lips curling with poorly hidden distaste. “Oh Iwa-chan, you’re such a lady-killer!” He hums, hooking his chin on Hajime’s shoulder. “Are you gonna meet her?” There’s a number on the cutely decorated paper, and Hajime clicks his tongue as he thinks about it. 

“I might.” He responds, returning the card to its envelope. 

“So dismissive, Iwa-chan. You should give it a shot!” Oikawa seems oddly phased by all this, Hajime thinks, and he leans back and hits the taller man with a frown.

“Say what you mean, Shittykawa. It’s obviously bothering you.”

Oikawa blinks at him, a little startled. Hajime is usually quick to call Oikawa out on his bullshit, but this is uncharted territory. After all, most of the confession letters go to Oikawa.

He clears his throat, a little honesty creeping into his gaze. “We have summer camp coming up soon. I don’t want my ace getting distracted.” There’s a hint of possessiveness in his tone, and Hajime turns to meet his eyes. “As long as you’re careful it shouldn’t be a big deal, Iwa-chan. Go for it.”

And so- regardless of his best friend’s blessing, Hajime tells himself- he goes for it.

Imai is lovely, really. 

She has deep, chocolate-y brown eyes and a loud laugh, so at odds with her lithe frame. They go on a date, and then another, and then a third, and, finally, Hajime asks her to be his girlfriend, a distinctly odd feeling curling in his gut. She agrees. 

(The day he tells the team, he searches the locker room for a board. He finds none, oddly enough, but the weird look in his team’s eyes tells him enough)

(They don’t expect it to last)

(It doesn’t)

It’s their five-month anniversary when he gets the text. 

He’s at Oikawa’s, sprawled on the cool floor. He and Imai have plans to meet at a restaurant in a few hours, and he’s borrowing one of Oikawa’s shirts because, quote, “you don’t have anything that doesn’t make you look like a four-year-old, Iwa-chan.”

The text itself is short, a simple, brutal, **i’m sorry, hajime. i’ve been cheating on you.** And Hajime feels like he’s been shot through the chest. 

He sucks in a breath, sitting up. There must be something on his face, because Oikawa knows something’s up almost immediately, brow furrowing as he meets Hajime’s gaze. 

“Iwa-chan?” He says, dropping to his knees next to Hajime, hand coming up to cup his shoulder. “What happened?”

Hajime opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Wordlessly, he shows Oikawa the text. 

Oikawa reads it quickly, eyes flickering between the phone and Hajime’s face, one hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Oh, Hajime.” He murmurs, tugging Hajime into a hug. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

Hajime just feels numb. It’s not a big deal, he registers, vaguely, but it _feels_ like a big deal. He got cheated on. He got _cheated on._

Before he knows it, a sob erupts from his mouth, almost on its own volition, and Oikawa’s arm tightens around his waist. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” Oikawa repeats, and Hajime can feel that he’s shaking slightly. He dully wraps his arms around Oikawa’s torso.

Oikawa is saying something, tone furious, lips brushing against the top of Hajime’s head, but he can’t hear it over the roaring in his ears. 

“Oikawa.” Hajime murmurs, voice raw from crying. They’ve shifted so that Oikawa is practically cradling Hajime, one hand cupping the back of his neck. “It’s fine.” 

“It’s not fine, Iwa-chan!” He responds after a beat. “She cheated on you, Hajime, it’s not _fine_.” And Hajime can’t see Oikawa’s face, but he can hear the fury in his voice, sees the tightness of his shoulders. “You don’t fucking deserve that!”

“And what do I deserve, Oikawa?” He asks, pulling back, and Oikawa goes silent. 

They’re close, Hajime realizes, so close, but something in his brain stops him from pressing closer. Oikawa’s eyes are looking anywhere but Hajime’s face. 

“What do I deserve?” He says again, insistent, as Oikawa’s hand tightens around his neck. 

Their eyes finally meet, and Hajime feels his mouth dry at the warmth behind his gaze. 

“Everything, Hajime.”

Age 16

“Iwa-chan, stop moving!” Hajime can’t help but flinch as Oikawa’s finger touches his eye again. 

“Fucking ouch, Shittykawa!” He grumbles, rubbing the tears out of his eye. Oikawa pouts at him, Hajime’s contact still resting on his finger. He sighs, and Hajime watches the contact shift dangerously towards the floor. “Watch it.”

“Listen, Iwa-chan, you’re just gonna have to man up.” Hajime can practically see the lightbulb start in Oikawa’s head. “Hop up, it might be easier this way.” 

Hajime does as he’s told, face reddening as Oikawa comes to rest between his legs, hand falling to Hajime’s hip. He coughs into his hand to cover his embarrassment. 

“Lemme try again.” Oikawa is squinting at him, gaze intense, and Hajime’s face is burning, now. 

His vision blurs as the contact slides onto his eye. “Aha!” Oikawa says victoriously. “Don’t blink yet.” Hajime blinks involuntarily, grinning loosely at Oikawa’s answering groan. The contact falls out of his eye and onto the floor. “You’re terrible at this.”

“Hey, you’ve been doing this for years, Trashykawa. It’s harder than it looks.”

Oikawa picks the contact up from the floor, swishing it with saline before he readies himself again. “Come on, Iwa-chan. You’ll have to get it someday.”

Hajime frowns, fingers gripping the fabric of Oikawa’s t-shirt. “Sure. Someday.”

21 years old

“I wanna date you, Iwa-chan.” 

Hajime, from where he’s cleaning dishes, arms elbow deep in soap, chokes on the air. 

“I- You- What?”

Oikawa looks almost guileless, wide, brown eyes meeting Hajime’s innocently, as if he didn’t just drop a bomb on Hajime’s head. “You heard me.” He says, and there’s a challenge behind his words. 

Hajime is just confused about the whole situation. “Oh, I heard you. I just. Why?”

It’s Oikawa’s turn to be confused. “What do you mean, why?”

“I mean, why me?” 

Oikawa frowns at him. “Well, I’ve wanted to make out with you since we were sixteen, so I figure that’s a pretty good reason.” He scratches his head, looking puzzled. “I can’t really explain the science behind that, but I’m sure there’s a reason.”

“I just don’t get it, Oikawa. Why’d you wait?” And Hajime isn’t rejecting him (he actually wants to do the opposite), he’s just baffled. 

“Well, I thought you were straight until I caught you making out with Terushima.” That was only months ago. “And then I thought you liked him, so I waited.”

“I was drunk.” Hajime responds, dazed. He stumbles over to where Oikawa is sitting. “Are you serious, Oikawa?”

Oikawa nods eagerly, but Hajime isn’t convinced. He grabs Oikawa’s shoulder.

“I’m not joking.” He says, slowly. “Are you _serious_ , Tooru?” Oikawa’s eyes shoot to his, and Hajime preens under the full force of his focused gaze.

“I said you deserved everything, Hajime.” He murmurs, arms wrapping around Hajime’s waist. “I meant it.”

“You better be serious, Tooru,” Hajime says, cupping the back of Oikawa’s neck, “because I’m going to make out with you, whether you’re serious or not. I’m tired of waiting.”

Oikawa beams at him, face alight with something akin to glee. “I’d like that, Iwa-chan.” And Hajime sighs before he presses his lips to Oikawa’s.

Hajime always assumed that Oikawa is a good kisser. He’s not. 

He’s impatient, climbing into Hajime’s lap and pressing his lips furiously to Hajime’s, fist curled in the back of Hajime’s shirt, and he’s sloppy in his eagerness, lips too soft and hands too tight on Hajime’s back. 

But there’s something so endearingly _Oikawa_ about the way he kisses, and every point of their bodies are connected, and Hajime is so warm and so fond as his hands ghost Oikawa’s sides. 

Oikawa presses his tongue, desperately, against Hajime’s lips, and Hajime can’t help the soft noise he lets out as his tongue skates across the roof of Hajime’s mouth. He cups Oikawa’s cheeks, pulling him somehow closer, and Oikawa sighs, softly, into Hajime’s mouth.

He pulls back, Hajime’s name little more than a warm wash of air on his lips when Hajime’s lips brush against Oikawa’s jaw. And God, Hajime regrets not doing this sooner. 

“You’re pretty good at this.” Oikawa mutters, groaning as Hajime mouths a kiss against his neck. “Have you been practicing?”

Hajime pulls back, heart thundering in his chest, and squints at him. Oikawa’s pupils are blown wide, Hajime notes with a hint of satisfaction, and his breath is coming in quick bursts against Hajime’s lips. “Are you serious right now?” 

“I was just wondering, Iwa-chan.” He says, pressing his lips against Hajime’s. It’s slower, this time, more gentle than anything, and Hajime finds himself leaning into Oikawa, smiling softly into the kiss. 

“No, you dork,” Hajime responds, and he can’t stop grinning at the man in front of him, “I haven’t been _practicing_. Who would I practice with, anyways?”

Oikawa beams down at him, hardly able to contain the laugh that spills from his lips. “I don’t know. Mattsun, maybe?” And Hajime gags, unable to even fathom the thought.

“That’s disgusting. I would rather kiss you before I kiss Mattsun.” 

Oikawa tips his head back and cackles, laugh loud and ugly, and Hajime’s chest tightens with fondness. “Well maybe I need to be concerned about Mattsun, then.”

Hajime gently presses their lips together for a final time. “No, you don’t, ever.” He says, and it sounds like a promise, Hajime notes. 

“Good.” Oikawa murmurs, eyes bright and happy, and Hajime feels like his chest is going to explode. “Good.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay so y'all. i'm writing a bokuaka story where bokuto is a cowboy and akaashi is a necromancer. would anyone be interested in reading it bc if so PLEASE let me know and i will post the first chapter asap!! i'm just on the fence about it bc it's not my best writing but it's definitely very fun so just let me know!!
> 
> any feedback is appreciated!! thanks to everyone who comments on my fics y'all legit are making me CRY with your kindness <3333


End file.
